Trapped
by Sera Usagi
Summary: It's Setsuna's birthday, and she's alone until the future King of Earth shows up. Conversations lead to the past/future and feelings arise. Can Setsuna, the solitary soldier fall in love..? Angst MamoruXSetsuna hinted SeiyaXUsagi


Setsuna wasn't one to ever ask for help, ever. Being alone for centuries on end, when millenniums passed by and individuals die in a pitiful fraction of those time lapses, all of that time tends to make people rely on themselves. She was grateful for those friends she did make, and the memories that came within those times, but… _I am the solitary soldier…_ Setsuna thought to herself, sighing deeply.

Her deep ruby eyes examined the ground, watching the small specs of city scum twirl on the cold concrete, the grey color enhanced by the equally stone-colored sky. That same breeze stirred her emerald hair and Setsuna smiled gently to herself. Hand hers held a thick paper cup filled with green tea. Shopping bags sat at her feet, all filled various outfits.

Setsuna also wasn't one to celebrate her own birthday. But, there she was, shopping bags all around her feet. But why, why was she spoiling herself with such gifts?

It was rare when she could feel like a normal woman, when her duties as the guardian of time were not overwhelming, or her duties protecting the future Neo Queen Serenity for that matter. But…when she was protecting Sailor Moon, Setsuna at least worked as a team with strong comrades.

Setsuna looked down into her tea, looking at her own shaky reflection. After a few seconds, another face appeared in the tea behind her, and warm hands landed on her shoulders. Setsuna gasped, realizing the face as the future King of Earth.

"Ma-Mamoru-san!" Setsuna said, blushing much to her own surprise. His rich blue eyes lit up, as the older solider turned to meet his gaze.

"Good afternoon. It looks like you've been doing some shopping." Mamoru said with a gentle chuckle that ended in a warm smile.

Setsuna nodded gently, "Yeah." She said as Mamoru sat beside her.

"What did you buy?" Mamoru asked.

"Just some clothes." Setsuna responded quickly.

"Oh, did that stain come out of your skirt?" He was referring to an incident where Chibi Usa, the sweet heart, had spilled some grape juice on her lilac colored skirt.

Setsuna nodded, "Yes." She was getting comfortable with all of the questions.

"Any special reason for buying so many outfits today?"

"My birthday." Setsuna said, without realizing it. Instantly following the sentence, she gasped and placed her hand over her agape mouth: that had come out so easily!

Mamoru's smile grew, "Happy birthday, Puu-chan." The affectionate ending to her nickname made the soldier blush.

"Th-thank you, Mamoru-san." Setsuna said, uncharacteristically stumbling on her words and lowering her hands into her lap.

Setsuna, the guardian of time, was never one to stumble on her words, or become flustered. Or embarrassed for that matter; she had seen many worse moments during her observations of time. She was not one to become so clumsy with words, unless… _Do I like Mamoru-san?_

Internally, she gasped; all of those who she had watched fall in love, even the most elegant of queens, the Queen of the Nile became clumsy, stumbling not only in her steps but words as well. And Cleopatra's cheeks became rosy in the presence of her lover…just like Setsuna was.

The warm hand lingering on her shoulder tightened a little while Mamoru's voice rang into her mind, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, my mind was wandering." Setsuna said, shaking her head gently.

"It's fine," Mamoru said with a gentle smile, "Would you give me the privilege of taking you out to dinner tonight?" He asked, standing and offering a gentle bow.

Setsuna smiled, "Yes!" nodded gratefully.

Setsuna certainly wasn't one to be asked out onto dates. Ever. But she also was not one to reject the opportunity, when it arises.

'_But…what about…'_

"Usagi and I have been…having a rough period." Mamoru said with a tinge of hurt in his voice. It was almost as if he had read her mind, though.

"Why?" Setsuna questioned delicately.

"She thinks she may have feelings for Seiya, even though he has left. And…" Mamoru paused and sighed, looking Setsuna in the eyes with passionate pain, "I trust her. But I want her to be happy and protected. You girls seem to do a better job than I do at that. Seiya as well protects her better."

Setsuna looked at his eyes, feeling an abnormal urge to reach out to those silken cheeks, pull them into her eager hands and gently merge her lips with him. But, Setsuna didn't move; she was never one for such impulsive moves.

"Mamoru-san…" She began, reaching out and gently touching his warm hand, "I am sorry. Truly, I am." After looking up, those garnet eyes, the miraculous stony eyes became soft and warm, almost a molten garnet. Mamoru smiled gently, grabbing Setsuna's hand for a moment, then picking up four of her six bags, two in each hand.

"Motoki is lending me his car for a while. We can drop your bags inside and then find some place nice to go. Sound good?" Mamoru said, changing the subject.

Setsuna noted the prince's aversion, and then nodded, keeping her notes to herself.

"That sounds wonderful." She picked up the other two bags and began to talk to the car with the taller man.

Eventually, the two arrived at a typical restaurant, with Italian-Japanese type of delicacy. Quickly, the two were given a table, breaking their small talk. As they sat down, the waiter almost instantly brought over some bread, with marinara sauce already spread over it. Mamoru took a piece and continued talking.

In the gentle hum of their conversation, mostly about Chibi-Usa, Mamoru changed the topic, "Do you not like tomatoes?"

Setsuna smiled at his attention towards her and shook her head, "I don't like egg plant" Setsuna eyed the chunks of the dreaded plant that stuck out.

Mamoru chuckled, "I'm sorry, Setsuna."

"It's fine. Mamoru-san I was wonder—"

"Are you two ready to order?" A young girl asked, her large and brainless eyes gleaming happily at them. They both nodded, taking a second glance at their menus and then placing an order. Mamoru ordered some warm coffee in addition to his meal, while Setsuna ordered some tea.

As the waitress left, and the lights had seemed to have dimmed as night overcame the evening.

"I'm sure you've seen a lot as the guardian of time." Mamoru inquired.

She nodded, "I have learned a lot; I'm sure you've learned quite a bit as well, meeting your future daughter and knowing your future."

Mamoru's smile almost became hallow, "At the time, it was the most important experience. I would have never of traded it away. But, it is almost damning to know you have such great shoes to fill."

"The future isn't inflexible, Mamoru-san."

"I know, but, I have a purpose that I must serve."

The conversation paused as their drinks arrived. They were sat down next to them each.

"Do you know what I remember the most about that adventure to Crystal Tokyo?" Mamoru asked.

"Falling through your future self?" Setsuna asked with a playful smile. Mamoru laughed, his dark eyes sparkling like the midnight sea catching the faint glow of distant planets.

"No. There was a certain woman. She had long, dark green hair She seemed so strong, so passionate and dedicated. Out of all of the soldiers, she seemed to sacrifice the most and hold the most unique elegance to her. She was beautiful."

Setsuna blushed, while her trembling fingers wrapped around her white ceramic cup of boiling hot tea. "Mamoru-san…"

He gave a half smile, leaning back into the white padded chair, he looked to the side, "But I'm a future king, sometimes I think that's all she saw me as."

Setsuna's eyes glistened with shock, "Mamoru-san…you're so much more than that." She looked so vulnerable.

His dark blue eyes locked with Setsuna's, with matching vulnerability, "I am bound to my fate. I am nothing more than the future king."

Setsuna stood, almost knocking her still steaming cup of green tea, "You're more than the future king, you're more than your destiny! You've watched your present be changed and rewrite the future. Don't be afraid to do it again." Setsuna's voice almost began to crack; she had never exploded with such passion before.

Mamoru's oceanic blue eyes, reflecting the depth of his planet's own mysterious oceans, studied her for a moment, and then stood as well, "You're not trapped by your destiny either, you're more than just the guardian of time."

Setsuna stopped breathing while her eyes became wide with confusion and shock. Mamoru moved from his side of the table and stood at Setsuna's side, who turned to face him; her dark eyes locked on the taller man. His hands slid up here arm, wrapping around her like ivy wraps around a telephone pole. "I…"

"You don't have to be alone." He whispered, Mamoru's eyes crashed down on her, while is warm, earthen touch wrapped around her.

"Mamoru-sa—" Setsuna began, but found her syllables stuck in her throat, as a mouth acted as a plunger, stopping the flow of sound. Garnet eyes widened while warmth cascaded through her body, as if circulation had just been restored. Slowly her eyes closed. A kiss was never so tragic.

Setsuna wasn't one to ask for help. Or to celebrate her own birthday, for that matter. And perhaps she wasn't one to usually stumble on her words. Certainly she also wasn't one to go out on dates. But, she was one to fall in love.

Sometimes, we aren't so definite in our ways.

She pulled back, tears lining her stony eyes, "Thank you, Mamoru-san." She looked down in the now lukewarm green tea, only seeing herself in it. Setsuna closed her eyes tightly.

"Setsuna…" Mamoru's voice lingered like a child reaching out desperately to grab their mother.

She stepped back, looking at him with a smile that reflected the tears about to spill.

"We cannot always break out of our fate…" She whispered, before turning around, sending a circulating hurricane of dark green flying about.

Sometimes, we cannot escape our fate…

Setsuna tightened her eyes, inhaling strongly. She wasn't paying attention to where she was running or the rain falling on her, or even the puddles splashing up onto her.

Somewhere in her loneliness, she had transformed, becoming Super Sailor Pluto. As she stopped running, Sailor Pluto looked at the staff clutched in both of her hands. Standing alone in the park, with no sound but the distant city traffic and the rain all around; she looked to the sky. Setsuna rose her staff above her head.

Setsuna wasn't one to runaway. Except from love. She lowered her staff as the gate of time opened to take her into isolation

* * *

**Author's notes**

_I hope everyone enjoyed! This is my first SetsunaXMamoru fanfiction, so it isn't by any means perfect (hardly any fanfiction ever is) but, hopefully it was enjoyable._

_ If anyone enjoys this couple and would like to read a happier, perhaps fluffy piece between the two be sure to tell me! __This one ended sadly, but I believe them to be a tragic pair. __  
_**  
**_Until next time, adieu. _


End file.
